Odejdź
by ShiroKaede
Summary: [one-shot]


W życiu żołnierza przychodzi taka chwila, że musi zostawić wszystko, co dla niego najcenniejsze, i chociażby tego żałował, uciekać. Owszem, to smutne, ale realne. Zwłaszcza, jak nie chcesz opuszczać wyjątkowo bliskiej ci osoby, chcesz zostać z nią do samego końca walki, ale ona i tak prosi cię, żebyś uciekała. I choć przeszywa cię wewnętrzny ból, żal, rozpacz rozstania, nie jesteś w stanie odmówić. Bo wiesz, ile znaczysz dla drugiej osoby, i jak bardzo cię kocha.

-Proszę, odejdź- mówi, a możesz tylko trząść się z bezsilnej wściekłości na okrutny świat, jaki cię otacza. Dostrzegasz łzy w kącikach oczu twojego ukochanego, ale nie staczają się w dół, po jego policzkach, by koniec końców wsiąknąć w biały kołnierz koszuli. Jest za silny, by płakać, stwierdzasz, a sama płaczesz, nie mogąc tego znieść. Mówi się, że niekiedy kobiety są silniejsze od mężczyzn, że są w stanie wytrzymać więcej, ale teraz to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Po prostu, nie.

Przypomnij sobie o marzeniach, które snuliście kiedyś, gdy jeszcze było, powiedzmy, stabilnie. Jak wydawało ci się, że przed wami jeszcze cała przyszłość, jak leżysz wtulona w jego ramię, pytając, czy chciałby mieć dziecko. Jego błękitne oczy błyszczą, zapatrzone w dal, gdy odpowiada ci, że chciałby, że to też należy do sfery jego marzeń, ale chce, by się spełniło. Mówi ci, że kiedyś wybudujecie dom, daleko, za wszystkimi Murami, w zupełnie innym świecie, że będzie lepiej, że ludzkość nie będzie musiała martwić się o swoją przyszłość. Że będziecie żyć bez konieczności ciągłej walki, nie bojąc się już o nic. Że wszelkie granice, Mury, bariery zamykające ludzi w klatkach, upadną i znikną, strzaskane w pył, który rozwieje się na wietrze. Gatunek ludzki się odrodzi. Człowiek nauczy się żyć w zgodzie z naturą, która go stworzyła, nie będzie bezcześcił ziemi, która dała mu schronienie i pokarm. A ty, słuchając tej opowieści, zasypiasz spokojnie, nie obawiając się.

To wszystko jest możliwe. Ale najpierw trzeba przejść przez piekło, pokonując kolejne jego kręgi, poświęcając wszystko co się ma, życie wielu ludzi, z którymi masz wspólny cel: wyzwolenie się spod władzy Tytanów. Dla tego celu żyjecie, wy, Zwiadowcy. On wam przyświeca w życiu, on jest waszym obowiązkiem. Żaden z was nigdy nie poddałby się bez walki. Zatem zadajesz sobie pytanie: czy możesz jeszcze nazywać siebie Zwiadowcą, skoro ustąpiłaś? Możesz. Żołnierzem pozostaje się do końca życia, a nawet poza nim, gdy twe ciało rozpadnie się, wracając tam, skąd przybyło: z Ziemi. Wola walki czyni z ciebie prawdziwego żołnierza.

A mimo to zastępujesz mundur zwykłymi ubraniami, jakie noszą cywile. Nie przywdziewasz już peleryny, na której widnieje znak Skrzydeł Wolności, specjalnie na Jego prośbę postanawiasz nie wyróżniać się z tłumu... Nie możesz zabrać ze sobą mieczy, które tyle razy ocaliły ci życie, zamiast nich musisz poradzić sobie mając tylko scyzoryk i strzelbę oraz naboje, żeby jakoś przeżyć. Poprosił, byś nie narazie nie opuszczała Murów, ale nie wolno ci się udać do wewnątrznej strefy, szansa, że tam dopadnie cię policja jest całkiem spora. Przystajesz na takie warunki, choć by znaleźć miejsce, w którym na jakiś czas możesz się schronić z pewnością ciężko będzie znaleźć.

Nadchodzi czas pożegnania. Te ostatnie słowa, zanim oboje będziecie zmuszeni odejść. Lepiej załatwić to wcześniej, by lżej było się pożegnać. Ale przecież to i tak będzie niezwykle trudne, już coś o tym wiesz.

Tak oto stoisz przed nim: przed wybrankiem swojego życia, przybierasz zaciętą minę, by nie pokazać, jak bardzo nie chcesz odchodzić. On tylko uśmiecha się lekko na twój widok, ot, ostatnia szansa, byś widziała jego uśmiech... Stoicie, mierząc się wzrokiem przez sekundę, minutę, pięc minut, a czas zdaje się zwalniać.

-Uważaj na siebie- wreszcie zdobywa się, by to powiedzieć. W tych trzech słowach kryje się dobrze maskowana opiekuńczość, tylko ty o tym wiesz.

-Będę. Szkoda tylko, że się rozdzielamy.- odpowiesz.

-Ależ nie rozdzielamy się.-wskazuje na obrączki, które od dawna tkwią na waszych serdecznych palcach.- Przez cały czas jesteśmy razem.

Nie mówisz nic, żadnego 'żegnaj', zamiast tego salutujesz, ten ostatni raz, gdy jeszcze możesz to uczynić. W tym geście zachowujesz nie tylko szacunek do dowódcy, jakim on jest dla ciebie, ale również swoje uczucie. Nie chcesz sprawiać bólu zarówno jemu jak i sobie czułymi słowami. Najprostsze rzeczy okazują się najlepsze.

I odchodzisz, tak po prostu, pod osłoną nocy, ciągle mając w pamięci jego czysto błękitne oczy, jasne włosy powiewające na wietrze, gdy spacerowaliście razem po łąkach...

-Wrócę- mówisz, gdy już jesteś na tyle daleko, by nie usłyszał, zdejmując okulary, by przetrzeć zaczerwienione od łez oczy. Obrączka zdaje się ciążyć w twojej kieszeni, już nie na serdecznym palcu, lecz dobrze ukryta, by się nie zniszczyła.

-Błagam, nie umieraj przede mną.


End file.
